2010 Fargo Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2010 Fargo Film Festival will be held March 2 through 6 at the Fargo Theatre. Awards and Award Winners * Best Animation: Lebensader (2009) * Best Documentary Feature: Under Our Skin (2008) * Best Documentary Short: Trip to Hell and Back (2008) * Best Experimental: Anomie (2007) * Best Indigenous Voices: American Outrage (2008) * Best Narrative Feature: Tahaan (2008) * Best Narrative Short: True Beauty This Night (2009) * Best Student Film: California King (2008) Festival Introduction Festival Programming Official Selections Animation * The Astronomer’s Dream (2009) directed by Malcolm Sutherland * Botnik! (2008) directed by Jacqueline Smessaert * The Cat Piano (2009) directed by Eddie White and Ari Gibson * Great Ambition (2008) directed by Malcolm Sutherland * Inherent Obligations directed by Rao Heidmets * Juiced and Jazzed (2009) directed by Justin Weber * Lebensader (2009) directed by Angela Steffen * Pigeon: Impossible directed by Lucas Martell * Santa: The Fascist Years directed by Bill Plympton * The Secret of Kells directed by Tomm Moore and Nora Twomey * The Terrible Thing of Alpha-9! directed by Jake Armstrong * The Tourists directed by Malcolm Sutherland Documentary Feature * A Cruel Wind Blows directed by Rob King * A Message from the East (2009) directed by Jeremiah Hammerling * Rebuilding Hope directed by Jen Marlowe * Revealing Hate directed by Mariah Wilson * Small Town Soldiers directed by Cody Shimek * Tales of the Road: Highway 61 directed by Cathy Wurzer * Thicker Than Water directed by Brad Rappa * Under Our Skin directed by Andy Abrahams Wilson Documentary Short * And What Remains directed by Marc Havener * Cold Mountain (2009) directed by Mike Hazard and Deb Wallwork * The Lost Girl directed by Elizabeth Chatelain * Trip to Hell and Back directed by Stu Maddux Experimental * Anomie directed by Deenah Johnston * Artificial Paradise, Inc. directed by Jean-Paul Frenay * Float directed by Mackenzie Mathis * Parole directed by Diane Bonder * You Are Not from Here directed by Diane Bonder Indigenous Voices * American Outrage directed by Beth Gage and George Gage * From the Spirit: Kevin Red Star directed by Bill Stewart and Raymond Yakaleya * From the Spirit: Preston Singletary directed by Bill Stewart and Raymond Yakaleya * Liminality directed by James Lujan * The Migration directed by Sydney Freeland Narrative Feature * El regalo de la Pachamama directed by Toshifumi Matsushita * Irene in Time (2009) directed by Henry Jaglom * McCartney’s Genes directed by Jason Dennis * Sky in December directed by Hiroshi Toda * Tahaan directed by Santosh Sivan * Taylor’s Way directed by Rene Brar * Wireless directed by Tiaraju Aronovich Narrative Short * Ba Ne Jek Kemal directed by Sean Fahey * Danny directed by Jeremy Wanek * Deer Hill Road directed by Ann Prim * Love and Roadkill directed by John David Allen * The Man with All the Marbles directed by Hans Montelius * Mildred Richards directed by Marc Kess * Open Air directed by Shira-Lee Shalit * Our Neck of the Woods directed by Rob Connolly * This Is the Place directed by Jacob Strunk * True Beauty This Night directed by Peter Besson Student * Basket Bronx directed by Martin Rosete * Birthdate directed by Jeremy Brunjes * California King directed by Eli Akira Kaufman * Condoms (2009) directed by Andrew Neill * Desert Wedding directed by Alexandra Fisher * Facial Features directed by Scott Slade Wagner * Folie Simultanee directed by Ben Pimlott * Growing Up Vegas directed by Amber Beard * The Kayak Lady directed by Kit Cross and Patrick Joyner * May I Take Your Order? (2009) directed by Tony Grosz * The Metaphor (2009) directed by Joseph Kramer * Secret Circles, Hidden Prayers directed by Amber Beard * The Seventh Floor directed by Andrew Seely * Symptoms (2009) directed by Amber Johnson * The Upfront Gallery directed by Andrew Neill and Ashely Somphet * Welcome to the Cinema: Adrien Brody directed by Cody Brown * Winning the Peace directed by Eli Akira Kaufman Invited Movies * Dawn Escapes (2009) directed by Alex Welgraven * Imbued (2009) directed by Rob Nilsson * Into Temptation (2009) directed by Patrick Coyle External Links * Fargo Film Festival site